Trouble With a Captial X
by electric-dawn-series
Summary: Xander finds himself on a new mission as Gibbons sends him out to track down another Agent to help bring down a very deadly drug ring but as Xander follows out his orders he soon learns that there is a little more to this mission than he had suspected.
1. Default Chapter

**Trouble with a Capital X**

The Riddick Files

Written By: Electra Rain

This story is an Electric Dawn Collaboration Series

© Copyright 2003, The Riddick Files /Xander Files all rights reserve

crystal_champagne73@hotmail.com

Action

xXx – Fan Fiction

Rated: R

*** Disclaimer ***

The following characters Xander Cage, Agent Augustus Gibbons, Yelena and Agent Shavers do not belong to me these characters are property of Sony Entertainments and universal movie studio's. However, the rest of the characters do belong to me and are fragments of my imagination. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning!!!!!**

This story may contain graphic, violent and sexual content.

**Authors Note (Please Read);**

I want to thank everyone including the great editing skills of my writing partner Amber Dawn for making this xXx fan fic a great success and for those who enjoyed this story will soon  find  it in full version book form titled: **"Blood Stained Streets". For those interested in reading the prologue or first chapter of this novel can e-mail for a sample copy. The book version however does not contain any xXx movie characters and are strictly characters made up from my imagination.**

So Please Take Note This Story Is Rated: R (for restricted).

Xander finds himself on a new mission as Gibbons sends him out to track down another Agent to help bring down a very deadly drug ring but as Xander follows out his orders he soon learns that there is a little more to this mission than he had suspected.

Chapter # 1

The winter winds howled outside the windows of the blue GTO as it sat in a snow bank just off a small country road. Show covered everything as far as the eye could see. It was coming down so fast the road was barely detectable from the shoulder. Bits of green and brown peaked through white pillars, the only thing giving away that these pillars of white were actually trees.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Xander said pounding his fist against the car's gagetized steering wheel. He could hear Glory laughing at him as she found his outburst outrageously funny, while they sat stranded on the out skirts of the city in the middle of nowhere in fender deep in snow or as he would called it fresh powder. 

"I should have told Shaver's to put tire chains on this tank," He said turning his head and shooting Glory his smartass trade mark triple X grin as he crawled out of the car. 

"Oh now Xander you're a big enough boy you can push this car out of here on your own" She playfully said ignoring his grin.

"Well thank you for the compliment but you're pushing too" Xander said as he smiled and then gloated over the fact that he had managed to get away with giving such a command with both his testicles intact 

Glory sighed before opening the door and climbing out of the car. The blistering wind played with her long black hair as she zipped up her leather jacket. Reaching down and scooped up a hand full of snow and sent hurling towards Xander. The snow hit him so hard in the chest that the sound of it splattering against his, fur-trimmed coat made her chuckle. 

"Okay I see how you're going to be now," Xander said as he began pushing the car in attempts of plowing it through the raging snow with Glory following suit. Her black leather chained boots slipped and slid in the snow as she pushed, Xander could hear the boot chains clang together as she cursed the car and searched around for a spot to firmly, plant her feet. 

Raising his deep voice enough for her to hear Xander shouted, "Stop pushing! This isn't going to work."

Hearing Xander's voice over the wind Glory stopped and shot him a cold, questioning stare before stepping away from the "Now what is your problem?" she asked

"No problem, just stop pushing before you break an ankle." Rolling his eyes up wards Xander deepened his voice again this time throwing her off guard as the thoughts of her slipping and breaking an ankle made him nervous. He knew there was no chance of him carrying her safely through this storm. 

Letting go of the car Glory brought up a hand and flashed an open palm at Xander. "Well if that's what you want then that's what you got," She said as she backed up and lean against the side. Reaching into her jacket Glory pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Opening the pack she removed one and placed it between her lips ,then lit it with the gold Zippo lighter her father had given her for her birthday just before he died. 

Quietly she began flipping the lighter over in her hand while memories of her fathers death flooded back haunting her thoughts as she allowed the smooth taste of the cigarette to run down the back of her throat. 

Pushing aside the memories and shoving the lighter back into her pocket, Glory fought off the unexpected anger that now pulsated through her veins as she tried to understand why Xander made her stop pushing Even though Glory knew that the only true reason was simply because he didn't feel up to carrying her through the raging snow. 

"Those cigarettes are going to kill someone one of these days," Xander said. Leaning over the hood of the car, he stared at Glory who paid no attention to his comment. 

Continuing to enjoy her cigarette Glory watched as puffs of grey smoke drifted through the cold, dry air. What a way to spend Christmas she thought as she now watched Xander pace back and forth and ponder his next move. 

After a long time of looking at something in the clearing Glory heard Xander's voice over the wind "Walk with me" He commanded 

"Excuse Me!" Glory sarcastically said as she put out the half – smoked cigarette under the heel of her boot. 

"We're walking," Xander said again this time his voice rougher than usual. 

" I can't believe that you're suggesting such a half baked idea" Glory shot out before leaning over the top of the car and taking a peek to see what Xander was up to on the other side. 

"Through that clearing there is a small light telling me there's something up ahead," Xander said as he pointed out the glow that peeked through the clearing. "We can call Gibbons from a pay phone when we find one" Xander suggested. He reached into the backseat and pulling out the souped up field revolver then shutting off the engine Xander locked all the doors him before turning and waiting for Glory who stood shaking her head in dismay. 

Shrugging her shoulders and bundling herself up more into her jacket Glory began trudging through the blowing snow following after Xander who had already started pushing his way through with the revolver resting over his left shoulder. 

Glory's body felt numb as the bitter wind and snow blinded her. She carefully listened to the bitter crunch, of Xander's boots as his heavy footsteps drowned out the whistle of the wind. She felt her pace quickened with every movement just trying to stay warm as a faint light appeared a short distance ahead of them. 

Stopping to admire his discovery Xander grinned "See princess, I told you I saw lights." Xander said as he pointed straight ahead. 

"Shut your hole bowling ball and stop calling me princess," Glory shot back before punching Xander hard in the shoulder. 

Smoothly Xander played possum as he leaned forward making her believe that she really did hurt him. Before she could approach him, he stood up playfully tossing snow in her face. Deep laughter sang from Xander as he walked off leaving Glory to follow. She cursed Xander under her breath as she wiped off the cold, wet snow while silently continuing towards the faint light. 

The bright glow off the white snow of the Bar & Gill's sign blinded Xander as he approached with Glory slowly trucking in behind him and right on his heels. Suddenly stopping Xander glanced around at the old trucks and skidoos. Glory who's head was down hadn't realize that Xander stopped. Paying no attention, she continued walking and smacked dead into his broad back but as she bounced off Xander spun around and shot her an icy glare. 

"Why did you stop?" Glory asked as she tried her best to stabilize after walking into what felt like a brick wall. 

"I suppose you expected me to just barge in guns a blazin' and piss on their parade?" Xander asked answering her question with a question of his own. 

"Yeah well you are the one with the toy." Glory replied before titling back her head and laughing aloud 

"Could but I don't think we would be welcome" Xander muttered while checking his revolver, finding the chamber packed full of red and green darts. 

Carefully Xander removed most of the green and replaced them with real bullets just in case he had to get nasty. Glory watched with a smile as he gracefully spun the chamber before snapping it shut then again placing the gun over his shoulder and proceeding to reach out and opened the door. 

With the door wide open Xander jumped back just as the loud music, cigarette smoke and alcohol poured out to greet him. 

"Well? " Glory asked as she waited for Xander to move. 

"After you princess" Xander stepped aside and placed a hand on Glory's back, but before she could breathe a word Xander started shoving her firmly forwards. 

Bracing herself Glory tried to grip both her feet into the snow-covered ground while refusing to move any further and turning her head at the foul smells that escaped the entrance in front of her.. 

"No after you" She instructed, bracing her self against Xander's hand that still kept pushing her from behind. 

"I insist," he said, giving her another shove with his muscular shoulder while smiling and pushing her on. 

Glory felt her feet slip as she tried to stop Xander from getting his own way but the more she tried the harder he shoved, while the wind continually blew her wet hair in her face. It was no use. All she could do was shake her head. I it was too late he had already had her through the open door


	2. Trouble With a Captial X

_Chapter # 2_

_"Why did you make me go first, you're the one with the gun?"_ Glory whispered as they now stood inside the bar feeling uneasy from all eyes fell upon them in a very unwelcome way.

_"Well sweetheart I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to attack you, unless they want to lose their precious jewels," _Xander said grinning as he tried his best in not taking his eyes off those who tried to stare him down.

_"Oh I see I guess you would be the only one dumb enough "Glory_ shot back before placing a hand over her mouth in hopes of shielding off the fowl smell that now twisted her stomach into large knots.

_"Remind me to send you to charm school if we get out of here alive,"_ Xander said as he leaned over her shoulder and snickered in her ear, Glory could feel the warmth of Xander's breathe as it rested against the nape of her neck.

_"Stop being a smart ass and look for a damn payphone so we can get the hell out of here,"_ Glory said as she shook off the tension that went through her body long after Xander had left her shoulder. 

Looking around, Xander found himself shrugging off a sudden cold chill that fell over him from all the eyes that were locked upon them as he continued to shove Glory forward towards the counter.

Slowly Glory allowed her body to move as Xander's hand pushed from behind but even with his hand on the small of her back, she still didn't feel safe. 

Reaching out Glory placed both her hands on the counter as she brought her self to a sudden stop for now she found herself staring at a heavy set, tattooed man who grinned at her from behind the bar. 

_"Yes what can I do for you miss?"_ The man asked but before Glory could answer Xander reached over and delivered a firm blow to her shoulder.  Feelings of frustration pumped through Glory's veins but before she could turn her head away from the bartender, her eye caught sight of a payphone that stood at the back of the room Glory turned back to the man and shot him a smart – ass welcomed grin.

_"I think I found what I was looking for_ "Glory said as she nodded her head then reaching over she grabbed Xander by the sleeve as she quickly began pulling him towards the payphone. 

Glory wanted to make sure that Xander was beside her as they made their way through the crowded room. 

In a corner two big muscular men stood eyeing Xander as he strolled past them with Glory who was now darting ahead of him for the phone.

Xander ignored the loud jingle of Glory's ankle chains as they loudly clanged in his ears; slowly he trucked on through dodging people in the crowd as they danced around him.

Then Xander stopped and backed up, turning around he made his way back towards the two big men that he had passed on his way through now standing before them Xander gave each man a smart-ass grin as he penetrated them with his deep dark, brown eyes that examined their every move.

_"Hey there pretty boys just thought I would let you know that she is with me"_ Xander said in his gruffest voice as he pointed a long finger at Glory who had now reached the payphone.

_"Well that's good ass hole but this is still a free country and there is no law against looking " _One of them shot back before laughing just then Xander heard a loud gurgling sound looking over he watched just as the other man coughed up a ball of snot, and spit it out on his boot. 

A feeling of rage suddenly fell over Xander as he stood staring down at the green mucus but before he could launch his head forward, Glory's voice snapped him out of his angry state as she shouted out over the crowd

_"Xander would you get your ass over here and make this call"_ Glory screamed over the crowd making sure that he heard her over the loud music.

Without another word Xander walked away from the two men, softy he cursed Glory for ruining his fun as he made his way over to the pay phone. 

As Xander approached he noticed that Glory's face was now white from watching him almost plant his head into the face of the muscle bound man.

_"Can't dress you up and take you any where"_ Glory said as she shoved the phone receiver hard into Xander's broad chest.

_"Here hold this,"_ Xander said as he handed over his revolver to Glory who quickly accepted the gun from Xander hands as he pushed her aside to use the phone 

_"Hey don't shoot any one or yourself" _Xander said with a smirk as he reached into his pants to search for a quarter but all he could find was spare darts and bullets.

_"Got a quarter?"_ Xander asked, Glory quickly searched her jacket until she found one then handing it over she watched as Xander turned and deposited it into the payphone.

Glory stood in silence only half-listening to Xander's conversation for she found the revolver amusing as she played with the laser light. 

Opening the gun Glory gave the chamber a quick spin for she enjoyed the clicking sound the revolver made as the chamber spun around. 

She gave it one more spin before snapping it closed then placing her finger over the trigger, she brought the barrel up until it was aiming straight at Xander's back then with a steady hand Gory lined up the red light of the laser while chucking over the fact that Xander was unaware of what she was up to behind him.

Quickly Xander spun around for he had heard the clicking sound of his gun's chamber, the loud clang of the phone receiver startled Glory causing her to squeeze the trigger a loud crack rang out over the room as Xander stood before her wide-eyed jut then a small sigh of relief escaped Glory's lips as Xander reached up and pulled a red dart out of his chest.

_"It was only a quarter,"_ Xander said sarcastically before all 180 pounds of him fell to the floor with a loud _thump_ all Glory heard next was the sound of the bullets as they spilled out of Xander's pockets and rolled across the floor.

Silently Glory stood with the revolver still in her hands as she stared down at Xander muscular figure laid spread eagle out on the floor. _Thank god, it was a dart and not a bullet_ she thought to herself while she admired his fair – skinned, clean shaved face and smooth baldhead.

Then suddenly a strong sense of fear rolled around in Glory's gut as the reasons for Xander pushing her through the door ahead of him became all so clear in her mind.  

Suddenly Glory realized that the safety was off and the chamber was set to fire off real bullets in case of a mishap Xander figured that catching a bullet in the back would have been a lot easier to deal with than catching it in the face. 

Brightly Glory smiled as the thought of Xander caring about her safety traveled through her mind but her smile soon faded when she caught glimpse of two approaching figures as they emerged from across the room.

Sucking in a deep breath Glory then placed her finger back over the trigger as she waited for the two men to make their way towards her Glory waited in silence as the two men pushed their way through the crowd with enough time to spare Glory quickly tried to remember how she got the gun to fire in the first place.

With one eye now locked on the two approaching men Glory fumbled with the revolver as she kicked Xander in the ribs but through all the haste Glory soon found her self kicking Xander harder and shivering at the thoughts of him awaking for she knew that he was not going to be a very happy camper.

Glory gave Xander one more shot to the ribs before the two men approached but her hopes of awaking Xander had failed for not even a moan was heard from his lifeless body on the floor.

_"Well, well, well what do we have here?"_ One of the men asked the other as they both stood over Xander's body.

_"Back off or I'll shoot" _Glory threatened as she aimed the gun at the two men that stood before her laughing. 

_"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn,"_ The other man said as he admired Xander's revolver from a distance and ignoring the red light that bounced off his chest.

_"I brought him down didn't I?"_ Glory asked hoping that the two men would believe that Xander was indeed dead. 

Glory gave Xander one more quick shot to the ribs this time a little harder than the last for she wanted the two men to believe her story but before she could pull her foot back a small moan escaped Xander's lips quickly Glory looked down and then let out a small sigh when she realized that he was still asleep.

_"He's not dead"_ One of the men said to Glory as he gestured for her to pass over the gun.

_"Oh! I'm pretty sure he is but you can be my guest and check him if you don't believe me" _Glory said grinning for she knew all to well what Xander was capable of doing when his feathers got ruffled ,kicking Xander in the ribs while he was down was one thing but getting in his face was a whole new ball game.

Glory silently watched as one man knelt down and leaned over Xander's body then reaching out he placed two of his fingers in the hollow of Xander's neck Glory who was still watching stepped back to brace herself for what she knew was coming next then suddenly Glory jumped just as Xander's hands shot up and grabbed the man's head with a quick jerk Xander plowed the man's face forward until it connect with his forehead.  A horrible sound of crunching bone was all that could be heard next as the man fell back with blood pouring out of his nose.

Stepping forward the other man quickly snatched the revolver from Glory's hands as he watched his friend twitch about on the floor in his own blood just than Xander began groaning from the side effects of the dart that always left him unaware of what was going on around him. 

Glory paid no attention to the man that now had Xander's gun as she reached down and hauled Xander to his feet then wrapping his arm around her shoulders she began walking him back through the same crowd that they had came through earlier still moaning Xander staggered as they went.

Xander's head began to clear as they approached the counter, letting go of Glory he turned around and looked into her green eyes, as Xander locked her into a deep stare Glory found herself pleading with him in hopes that he would forgive her for shooting him.

_"Excuse me what the hell was you trying to prove by shooting me with my gun?"_ Xander screamed.

_"I didn't do it on purpose I swear, it was an accident,"_ Glory said as she quickly picked up on the confusion that now rolled around in Xander's eyes. 

The confusion quickly passed but by the expression on Xander's face Glory found her self-wishing that, they didn't make it out alive for she knew that she was in a whole heap of trouble.

_"Umm Okay now why does that man have my gun?"_ Xander asked pointing to the man now heading their way with a gun in his hands not taking his eye off the man Xander tapped his boot as he patiently waited for an answer.

Glory ignored the question as she placed her thigh in-between Xander's legs while pushing her body against his groin. 

_"Hey it's not my jewels that need protecting, now answer my question,"_ Xander demanded as he tried to push her away.

_"Take another look Xander cause in a minute you're going to need your jewels protected,"_ Glory said through tightly clenched teeth as she turned Xander's head around, Glory than pushed harder until the warmth of Xander's body could be felt against her own.

Xander's head turned just in time to see the man filling the chamber of the gun with bullets that he picked up off the floor by the payphone. 

Immediately recognizing the clicking sound of his gun Xander's heart beat quickened just as the man aimed the gun his way.


End file.
